Miraculous Stories
by luckymiraculousladynoir
Summary: Une série d'OS autour de Miraculous Ladybug qui me passe par la tête. New: Post-reveal. Marinette et Adrien font une séance photo qui aura une conséquence imprévue.
1. Une séance photo imprévue (Partie 1)

**Bonjour, bienvenue dans ma série d'OS qui sera différente de mon autre sérié d'OS. Cette fois-ci je vais regrouper des idées qui me passent par la tête. Elles peuvent être aussi farfelue les unes que les autres, je vous préviens. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Résumé: Post-reveal. Marinette et Adrien font une séance photo pour la Saint-Valentin qui va avoir une conséquence imprévue.**

**Une séance photo imprévue**

Marinette se réveilla au vibreur de son téléphone. Elle tendit la main pour l'éteindre mais elle se rendit compte que le vibreur n'était pas du à son réveil mais à un appel téléphonique. Elle répondit sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Hmmm, dit-elle encore endormie.

-Il est l'heure de se réveiller, princesse !, annonça la voix de son petit ami à l'autre bout du fil.

Adrien avait pris l'habitude d'appeler la jeune fille tous les matins pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas en retard. Marinette lui avait dit que c'était inutile mais elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence de l'efficacité de cette méthode.

-Mais je suis réveillée, mentit-elle alors qu'elle enfonçait sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Marinette, tu veux que je vienne te sortir du lit ?

-Ok ok t'affole pas mon chaton. Je suis debout ! Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de me réveiller le samedi …

-Sauf quand on doit se voir !

La jeune fille rit et s'étira. Ensuite, elle descendit s'habiller laissant le jeune homme dans le silence. Adrien en profita pour préparer son sac et donner un morceau de camembert à son kwami. Cela faisait déjà 5 mois que lui et Marinette formaient un couple en plus d'avoir découvert leurs identités secrètes. Les deux adolescents vivaient les instants les plus heureux de leur vie. Le blond ne cessait de se répéter à quel point il avait de la chance que Ladybug et Marinette soient la même personne et qu'en plus elle l'accepte. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle avec ou sans le masque. Il l'aimait tellement que quelques fois il suffoquait de ne pas être en sa présence. Il se disputait comme tous les matins avec Plagg au sujet de la quantité de fromage que la créature magique pouvait engloutir en une fraction de secondes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Plagg se cacha rapidement avant que Gabriel et Nathalie ne le voient.

-Bonjour Adrien !, salua le père du jeune homme.

-Bonjour Père, il y'a un problème ?

-J'ai planifié un shooting de dernière minute aujourd'hui et je tenais à faire le point avec toi. Il s'agit de la collection d'accessoires de couples que mon équipe a crée pour la Saint-Valentin. En tant qu'effigie de la marque Gabriel Agreste, tu porteras l'accessoire masculin qui est une montre. Le modèle est très simple et adapté à tout âge. Mlle Rossi portera l'accessoire féminin qui est un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Les modèles sont complémentaires donc vous ferez un shooting ensemble. Elle n'est pas disponible aujourd'hui donc tu feras le shooting d'aujourd'hui seul et elle…

-Père pardonnez-moi mais j'avais des plans aujourd'hui …

-Tu n'auras qu'à les repousser. Ton travail de mannequin est plus important.

-Mais je comptais passer du temps avec mes amis aujourd'hui, vous aviez promis !

-Adrien, inutile de discuter ! Ton shooting est à 15h !

Sur ces mots il sortit suivi de près par son assistante qui avait tout noté sur sa tablette. Adrien se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se souvint soudainement de la présence de sa petite amie au téléphone.

-Marinette ?

-J'ai entendu … tu sais c'est pas grave ! On se voit ce soir en patrouille de toute façon ! Ce shooting a l'air très important après tout.

-Je déteste faire des shooting avec Lila tu le sais !

-Je sais ….mais elle ne sera pas là aujourd'hui si j'ai bien compris donc tu pourras te détendre !, le rassura sa petite amie.

-Je préfèrerai me détendre avec toi…

Adrien boudait comme un gamin de 5 ans, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Dans ces moment-là elle ne pouvait nier la ressemblance entre le mannequin et Chat Noir. Cependant elle avait l'habitude maintenant de gérer les crises entre Adrien et son père. De plus en plus Adrien se rebellait contre les décisions de son père ce qui irritait énormément ce dernier. En conséquence le jeune homme était soit privé de sortie soit interdit de voir ou discuter avec ses amis. Marinette ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise une nouvelle fois alors elle abusa de tous ses arguments pour convaincre son petit ami d'aller au shooting sans rechigner.

-Adrien, ne t'en fais pas, va à ton shooting et on se voit ce soir. Je ferais des macarooons, dit-elle sur un ton très enjoué.

-Aux fruits de la passion ?

Elle acquiesça et Adrien jura qu'au nom des délicieux macarons des Dupain-Cheng il irait à la séance photo et serait un fils modèle. Cependant une fois qu'elle eut raccrochée Marinette eut une idée encore bien meilleure !

-Souriez Adrien ! Je dois voir le reflet de vos yeux dans la montre.

Adrien posait déjà depuis 20 minutes mais pour lui cela durait depuis des heures. Vu qu'il n'avait jamais posé pour un accessoire ça avait été difficile de trouver les bonnes poses. Au final, Giuseppe faisait des photos de lui sous tous les angles pour être sûr de trouver la photo qui conviendrait à Monsieur Agreste.

-Ok on fait une pause ! On reprend dans cinq minutes, Signor Adrien !, annonça le photographe.

-Merci Giuseppe !

Le mannequin se dirigeait vers le buffet quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de sa bien-aimée et courut la prendre dans ses bras.

-Marinette ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Surprise ! Je me suis dit qu'au lieu d'attendre ce soir pour te donner tes macarons je pouvais te les apporter directement à ton shooting … et j'ai apporté pleins de viennoiseries pour ton équipe.

-Tu es la meilleure ! , lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

A l'odeur des viennoiseries tout droit sorties du four, toute l'équipe se rua au buffet et se jeta sur le panier garnie de la boulangère. Chacun la remercia pour sa gentillesse. Elle avait l'habitude de passer aux séances photo depuis qu'elle était en couple avec le mannequin donc tout le monde connaissant la charmante petite amie du jeune Agreste. Giuseppe était celui qui l'appréciait le plus de part sa frâicheur et le sourire qu'elle seule arrivait à faire apparaître sur le visage de son modèle.

-Marinettaaa !, l'interpella le photographe italien en la serrant dans ses bras. La lumière de ma vie d'artiste ! Tes croissants sont une bénédiction.

-C'est gentil Giuseppe !, rougit la jeune fille. J'ai voulu faire une surprise à Adrien vu qu'il était déçu qu'on ne se voit pas aujourd'hui.

-Ma bella, tu es un vrai chanceux Adriano !

-Je sais, répondit l'intéressé en regardant passionnément sa compagne. Tu restes un peu ?

-Oui bien sûr. Je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et repartit se faire maquiller. La séance photo reprit rapidement et Marinette ne pouvait détourner son regard d'Adrien. Il était si beau ! Il portait un costume très simple composé d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes entrouverte, un pantalon noir qu'il tenait par la ceinture dans la plupart de ses poses et une cravate nouée au niveau de sa poitrine. La coiffeuse avait opté pour un style décoiffé –ce qui lui rappelait beaucoup son style Chat Noir. Il était légèrement maquillé de façon à faire ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts. A son poignée, la montre brillait de mille feux sous la lumière des projecteurs. Marinette était subjuguée. Adrien était si professionnel. Il reproduisait à la perfection les poses des mannequins dans les magazines.

-Marinette, ferme ta bouche ou tu vas avaler un insecte !, conseilla Tikki dans le sac de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Tikki. Tu te rends compte que j'avais l'habitude de l'observer derrière un buisson et que maintenant je suis là juste devant lui.

-Tu as fait un long chemin, c'est vrai ! Et lui aussi d'ailleurs !

-Mouais enfin il est toujours aussi idiot quelques fois, ajouta Plagg qui s'était glissé dans le sac de la jeune fille lorsqu' Adrien l'avait enlacée plus tôt. Il a toujours pas capté que c'était toi qui lui avais offert l'écharpe en 3e.

-Et je t'interdis de lui dire ! Laisse-le croire que ça vient de son père !, le gronda la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes tellement compliqués, vous les humains ! Ça me donne envie de manger du camembert.

Marinette roula des yeux et se reconcentra sur la séance photo. Adrien discutait avec Giuseppe et la regardait entre deux phrases ce qui était très étrange. Au bout de quelques minutes, le photographe l'invita à les rejoindre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-J'ai eu une idée, lui avoua Adrien en lui prenant les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de poser avec moi ?

-Quoi ?, s'étonna la boulangère.

Giuseppe lui expliqua que cela pourrait être intéressant d'avoir un substitut au modèle féminin le temps de la séance d'Adrien. Cela leur permettrait de gagner du temps pour la séance avec Lila.

-S'il te plait, la supplia son petit ami en croisant ses mains devant son visage comme il savait si souvent le faire. Ce sera marrant et on a un peu de temps !

-Mais Adrien je ne suis pas mannequin… je vais faire tache …

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu vas assurer comme toujours …

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que la jeune fille ne cède sous le regard tendre de son amoureux. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça car elle ne résistait jamais bien longtemps. Giuseppe prévint ensuite la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse qui vinrent chercher Marinette pour la préparer. Ils n'avaient pas encore la tenue de Lila mais l'habilleuse en choisit une qui ferait très bien l'affaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Marinette fut prête. Adrien était subjugué par le résultat. Elle portait une robe évasée blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux et dégageait ses épaules. La coiffeuse avait opté pour une coiffure simple qui serait en accord avec celle d'Adrien. Elle avait donné du volume à ses cheveux qui retombaient délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Au niveau du maquillage, ils avaient gardé son côté naturel mais avait accentué la forme de ses yeux et ses pupilles bleu-ciel luisaient telles des étoiles. Ses lèvres brillaient légèrement après avoir appliqué du gloss rose pâle. Elle était époustouflante c'était le cas de le dire.

-Marinetta, ma bella ! Tu es magnifique ! Adriano, comment oses-tu garder une beauté cachée comme ça ?, le taquina le photographe.

Marinette rougit et Adrien vint déposer un léger baiser sur sa main pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage. Le photographe tapa des mains et ordonna à tout le monde de se remettre en place.

-Marinetta, mets-toi au centre on va faire quelques tests !

La jeune fille avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle essayait de contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa respiration pour ne pas transpirer et ressembler à une serpillère pour son premier shooting. Giuseppe se plaça derrière l'appareil photo suivi de près par Adrien. Il demande à la jeune fille de poser. Après plusieurs essais, cela n'allait toujours pas. Les poses de Marinette ne faisaient pas naturelles et elle était crispée au niveau de ses bras.

-Marinetta, détends-toi ! Sois naturelle !, la conseilla le photographe.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire … c'est peut être une mauvaise idée …

-Je vais te montrer Marinette !, la rassura son petit ami. Regarde et fais comme moi !

Adrien se mit en face d'elle et lui indiqua comment poser. Il commença par lui apprendre à utiliser son regard pour séduire la caméra sans sourire. Elle y arriva après avoir ri à l'idée de draguer un appareil photo. Puis il lui montra comment sourire légèrement sans que ça ne fasse trop photo de classe. La jeune fille s'exécuta et se mit de profil pour plus d'allure.

-Magnifique !, s'extasia Giuseppe. Maintenant amuse-toi avec l'appareil photo… Joue avec ta robe, tes cheveux… Séduis-moi !

La boulangère commençait vraiment à s'amuser. Elle riait, essayait de reproduire des poses qu'elle avait vues dans les magazines de mode, essaya même d'imiter le « regard Adrien » ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Elle joua avec ses cheveux, se mordit la lèvre et au bout d'une dizaine de photos elle fut vraiment rentrée dans la peau d'un mannequin. Tout le monde était fier d'elle et l'applaudit une fois qu'elle eut fini.

-Ok maintenant, Adriano va te joindre à elle le temps que j'aille chercher le collier.

-Le collier ?

-Oui celui que Lila portera la semaine prochaine sur les photos. Moi j'ai la montre, dit-il en lui montrant le bijou.

L'habilleuse apporta le collier et Marinette fut gênée à l'idée de porter une telle merveille. Le bijou en fer forgé était composé de deux cœurs soudés entre eux, un plus petit que l'autre. Tout le long de la bordure des cœurs, on avait posé des minuscules diamants, ce qui lui donnait une touche d'élégance.

-Il va t'aller à la perfection !, la taquina Adrien en lui attrapant la taille.

-Mais et si je l'abîmais, si je le faisais tomber ou si …

-Il sera accroché à ton cou, aucun risque !

Le couple se plaça au centre de la scène et attendit les instructions du photographe.

-Ok donc c'est une collection pour la Saint-Valentin alors montrez-moi à quel point vous êtes amoureux. Adrien, je veux que tu la regardes comme ci elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde …

-C'est le cas alors ce ne sera pas bien compliqué !, dit le mannequin en souriant tendrement à sa partenaire.

-Marinette, je veux que tu ressentes cette puissance que tu as sur lui. Montre-nous le regard qui l'a séduit, montre-nous à quel point vous êtes fusionnel … et surtout amusez-vous !

Adrien attrapa Marinette par la taille et plongea son regard dans le sien tandis que la jeune fille entoura son cou de ses bras. _**Photo**_. Ensuite, elle se plaça dos à lui et il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils regardèrent tous les deux la caméra sans sourire. _**Photo**_. Adrien s'approcha d'elle comme pour l'embrasser, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille - qui rougissait légèrement. Giuseppe leur demanda de garder la pose mais demanda à Adrien de poser sa main –celle qui portait la montre - sur l'oreille de sa partenaire de façon à ce qu'on voit les deux bijoux l'un à côté de l'autre. Il fit un gros plan et prit la photo. Marinette voulut se venger du faux baiser et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un marche-pied. Elle grimpa dessus de façon à être plus grande qu'Adrien. Le mannequin fut surpris mais Marinette attrapa sa cravate pour l'inciter à la regarder, il comprit pourquoi elle avait fait ça. La jeune fille le regardait sensuellement droit dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et Adrien lui tenait la taille.

-Splendide !, applaudit Giuseppe.

La séance se termina et Adrien et Marinette allèrent se changer. Avant de partir, Giuseppe montra les photos aux deux amoureux. Marinette n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle tellement elle était belle sur ces photos. Adrien était toujours aussi parfait rien à redire mais elle, elle ne s'était jamais vue comme ça. Elle remercia toute l'équipe et partit en compagnie d'Adrien qui proposa de la ramener chez elle. Ils discutèrent de la séance photo sur tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés chez les Dupain-Cheng, Adrien raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa porte.

-Bon eh bien Mlle Dupain-Cheng, ce fut très intéressant de poser avec vous !

-De même Monsieur Agreste ! Je pense même avoir été bien meilleure que vous !

-En effet, je l'avoue sans honte.

-On se voit en patrouille ?

-Yep, ma Lady !

Ils s'embrassèrent et se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez eux.

Marinette se réveilla le lundi matin de bonne heure. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve et avait eu du mal à se rendormir. Au final, elle avait décidé d'attendre le lever de soleil sur sa terrasse. Elle profitait de l'air frais du matin avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et un plaid. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, elle eut envie de se transformer pour se promener sur les toits de Paris. Elle appela Tikki et prononça la formule magique. Ladybug fit tourner son Yo-Yo et s'élança. Elle courait, sautait et faisait des pirouettes au-dessus des cheminées. C'était l'un des aspects qu'elle préférait quand elle était Ladybug. Cette liberté de mouvement. Elle s'attarda en haut d'un immeuble et ferma les yeux pour respirer profondément. Elle était si bien… Cependant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sa bonne humeur s'envola de suite. Devant elle se tenait un énorme panneau publicitaire … avec elle et Adrien en gros plan.

Adrien se réveilla en sursaut au son de son téléphone. Il se demandait qui pouvait l'appeler si tôt. Il décrocha sans regarder le numéro qui s'affichait.

-Allo ?

-ADRIEN, TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI NOTRE PHOTO EST PLACARDEE SUR TOUS LES PANNEAUX PUBLICITAIRES DE LA VILLE ?, hurla Marinette.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en panique et sortit en pyjama. Nathalie essaya de l'arrêter mais en vain. Adrien était déjà devant son portail et fixait l'autre côté de la rue où en effet il vit la nouvelle pub pour la Saint-Valentin de Gabriel Agreste. On pouvait lire en gros « Pour Lui et pour Elle, une collection par Gabriel Agreste » écrite sur l'une des photos que lui et sa petite amie avait faite lors de sa dernière séance photo. Il mit sur son oreille son téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main où sa petite amie paniquée attendait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Alors tu m'expliques ?

**Ca vous tente une partie 2? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :) **


	2. Une séance photo imprévue (Partie 2)

**Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord j'espère que vous vous portez et que vous respectez bien le confinement, c'est important!**

**Voilà pour vous la deuxième partie de cette OS qui est un peu moins drôle je vous l'accorde. Mais bon le drama dans Miraculous c'est le meilleur hihi ^^ donc je reste fidèle à ça.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, çam'encourage à écrire tous les jours. D'ailleurs je vous prépare un autre OS pour l'anniversaire de la sortie d'Oblivio. Pour l'instant priorité à "Liés par le destin" avec un nouveau chapitre qui sortira bientôt. Après tout j'ai tout le temps pour écrire pendant ces prochaines semaines :/ **

**Voilà bonne lecture!**

**OS : Une séance photo imprévue (Partie 2)**

**Resumé: C'est la panique pour Marinette et Adrien! Leur photo a été publiée révélant au grand jour leur relation. Comment vont-ils gérer? Arriveront-ils à convaincre Gabriel de la retirer?**

Adrien raccrocha après avoir essayé tant bien que mal de calmer sa petite amie au bord de la folie. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau de son père mais Nathalie essaya de l'intercepter :

-Adrien que faites-vous ? Votre père est en vidéo conférence.

-Je dois le voir immédiatement, Nathalie !, lui répondit-il sans changer de trajectoire. C'est urgent !

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau sans même frapper. Son père était effectivement occupé et fut surpris de l'entrée brusque de son fils.

-Adrien, que fais-tu là ? Je n'ai …

-Avant que vous disiez que vous n'avez pas le temps de m'écouter, Père, croyez-moi je ne partirai pas de cette pièce avant d'avoir eu ma réponse.

Gabriel le fixa et après quelques secondes il demanda à l'homme avec qui il discutait de le rappeler plus tard. Il invita ensuite Adrien, toujours en pyjama, de s'avancer et Nathalie sortit de la pièce.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider, fils ?

-Comment se fait-il que les photos de Marinette et de moi soient placardées sur tous les panneaux publicitaires de la ville ?

Gabriel sourit. Il avait anticipé cette confrontation dès l'instant où il avait donné son feu vert pour la publication de ces photos.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu les verrais aussi tôt mais puisque nous y sommes. Ton photographe m'a envoyé les photos peu de temps après ta séance photo en me précisant qu'elles étaient « exceptionnelles ». Je les ai examinés et j'ai pu conclure qu'elles conviendraient parfaitement pour ma campagne de pub. J'ai déjà prévenu Mlle Rossi que nous n'avions plus besoin de ses services.

-Père, il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi sur ces photos. Il y'a également Marinette … et elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'elles soient publiées…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi … Giuseppe a fait un travail remarquable pour la mettre en valeur…

Adrien essayait de garder son calme face à la stupidité de son père. L'utiliser lui n'était pas un problème il avait l'habitude mais utiliser Marinette pour ses profits … comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il savait que s'il ne répondait pas rapidement Marinette allait perdre la tête.

-Marinette n'est pas un de vos mannequins, Père. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ses photos comme bon vous semble.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir invité à venir te distraire pendant ton shooting ?

_Ah nous y voilà, le retour de Monsieur Gabriel-je-n'approuve-pas-l'influence-de-la-petite-amie-de-mon-fils Agreste !_

-Alors c'est pour me punir ? Parce qu'elle est venue me voir ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Adrien ! Je n'ai rien contre ta petite amie ni qu'elle vienne te voir à condition que ça n'empiète pas sur ton travail.

-Elle est juste venue nous apporter des gâteaux et j'étais très professionnel…

Nathalie frappa à la porte.

-Adrien, vous allez être en retard.

L'intéressé voulut lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas aller en cours mais son père le coupa avant que le moindre mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

-Va en cours, Adrien. Nous en discuterons ce soir !

-Mais Père et les photos ?

-Elles resteront où elles sont et si Mlle Dupain-Cheng est toujours sceptique qu'elle vienne également ce soir pour en discuter, conclut-il en fixant son regard sur le portrait de sa femme.

Adrien ne dit rien et alla se préparer. _Marinette va me tuer …, _pensa-t-il en montant dans la voiture.

Marinette faisait les cent pas dans sa cuisine. Elle attendait l'appel d'Adrien qui lui prouverait que tout cela n'était qu'une blague et que toutes les photos allaient disparaître. Cependant, elle craignait la réaction de Gabriel Agreste plus que tout. Et s'il avait fait ça pour les séparer ? Après tout, Adrien et elle n'avaient rien officialisés. Les seuls qui étaient au courant de leur relation étaient leur famille et leurs amis. Peut-être qu'en faisant ça le père d'Adrien voulait montrer qu'on ne peut pas être la petite amie de son fils et rester dans l'anonymat. Quelle horrible façon de lui mettre la pression !

-Marinette, assieds-toi et mange quelque chose !, l'invita sa mère inquiète par l'état d'hystérie de sa fille.

-Je ne peux rien avaler Maman. Et je dois attendre Adrien !

Tom changea de chaîne de télévision et la voix d'Alec emplit la salle.

_« Flash spécial ! La nouvelle campagne de pub pour la Saint-Valentin de la marque Gabriel Agreste fait déjà parlé d'elle avec les photos d'une mystérieuse inconnue dans les bras de nul autre que le fils du grand patron, Adrien Agreste. Qui est-elle ? Un nouveau mannequin ? Non … Les fans d'Adrien pencheraient plutôt pour une petite amie cachée vu le regard de braise que se lancent ces deux-là. Triste nouvelle pour toutes ces demoiselles alors qu'elles préparent certainement leur lettre d'amour pour le beau blond»_

-Non non non non, pas la télé ! Noooon !, hurla Marinette. C'est la cata la cata la cata !

-Ce n'est pas si grave ma chérie ! Tu es magnifique sur ces photos, essaya de la rassurer sa mère. Et puis ils allaient finir par le savoir un jour ou l'autre vu la notoriété d'Adrien.

-Non on s'était mis d'accord pour garder ça secret ! C'est essentiel !

-Pourquoi donc ?, demanda Tom en buvant son café.

_Parce qu'on est Ladybug et Chat Noir et que l'on ne doit pas attirer l'attention sur nos identités civiles._

-Parce que …, bégaya Marinette … parce qu'on va être envahis par les paparazzi. Ca pourrait être horrible pour la boulangerie !

-Baliverne, ma chérie ! La boulangerie ne coulera pas parce que ma petite fille est amoureuse !, rit Tom.

Marinette reçut un SMS d'Adrien pour la prévenir qu'il l'attendait en bas comme tous les matins. La jeune fille prit son sac et le rejoignit dans la voiture. Avant de sortir elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait. Elle avait même prit une veste à capuche au cas où. Lorsqu'Adrien la vit entrer la tête cagoulée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Bonjour Mlle et qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite amie ?

Marinette le frappa sur le bras et il regretta très vite sa mauvaise blague.

-C'est pas drôle monsieur ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? Et ton père il a dit quoi ? Il va les enlever ?

Adrien lui raconta la discussion avec son père, ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune fille.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va passer une journée entière avec ces photos partout dans la ville ?, conclut Marinette. Holala c'est pas bon … je vois déjà la tête des autres et … oh non ! Ils vont savoir qui je suis … Ils vont …

-Marinette, calme-toi ! Tout se passera bien. On fait comme ci de rien n'était aujourd'hui et on verra ce que mon père décidera ce soir. De toute façon on a pas le choix !

La super-héroine soupira et regarda son petit ami qui baissait la tête le regard triste.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-il. C'est de ma faute … si je ne t'avais pas demandé de faire ces photos …

-Adrien… ne dis pas ça… on a juste fait des photos … et puis … franchement j'ai adoré jouer la mannequin avec toi !

Elle lui prit la main et il lui caressa la joue. Au bout de quelques instants à se fixer dans les yeux, Adrien ferma la distance entre eux et captura les lèvres de sa compagne. Marinette oublia l'espace d'un instant ses soucis et se laissa emporter par ce baiser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et continuèrent de se fixer dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien se passer, Marinette. Ce n'est qu'une journée …

La dite journée fut longue pour les deux tourtereaux. Dès leur arrivée, ils fuent accueillis par leurs amis très curieux de savoir pourquoi Marinette avait posé avec Adrien. La jeune fille était très gênée par la conversation et ne savait quoi répondre. Face à l'inconfort de sa petite amie, Adrien parla à sa place et expliqua à leurs amis toute la situation.

-C'est un bon moyen pour officialiser votre relation, non ? , avait conclu Alya. Imaginez le topo … Adrien Agreste présente sa petite amie … juste avant la Saint-Valentin. Ce serait si romantique !

-Ce n'était pas notre choix, Alya, lui répondit Marinette. Ces photos c'était pour rire. Elles n'auraient jamais dû être publiées …

-Ca aurait été dommage … vous êtes tellement beaux sur cette photo !, s'extasia Rose en leur montrant l'affiche du doigt comme-ci ils ne l'avaient pas suffisamment vu.

Marinette examina de plus près la photo. Elle se souvenait de cette photo parfaitement qui était différente de toutes les autres. Suite à une suggestion de Giuseppe, elle et Adrien s'étaient amusés à jouer des scènes des grands films romantiques – comme par exemple la scène mythique de Titanic qu'Adrien avait gâché en la chatouillant. Cette photo … c'était la « photo naturelle » que leur avait demandé Giuseppe.

-Maintenant je veux une photo qui vous ressemble … qui montre ce qu'est votre relation.

Marinette et Adrien s'étaient regardé un moment et n'avaient pas su ce que cela voulait dire. Quand soudain, Adrien s'est mit à sourire et s'est tourné vers sa partenaire :

-Notre relation … elle est simple ! Je suis à toi depuis le premier jour que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, ma Lady !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui prit la main, mettant bien en évidence la montre. Il s'inclina légèrement et lui baisa tendrement la main de la même façon que Chat Noir le faisait avec Ladybug. Marinette rougit au contact de ses lèvres contre la paume de sa main. Lorsqu'Adrien releva son regard vers celle de sa dulcinée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. C'était à ce moment-là que Giuseppe avait pris la photo.

Il était vrai que comme l'avait dit Alec ce matin, on dirait qu'ils se dévoraient du regard sur cette photo. Giuseppe avait choisi l'angle parfait pour mettre en valeur non seulement les bijoux mais également leurs regards émeraude-bleu ciel. Marinette s'attarda sur cette fille, qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire que c'était elle. Cette fille qui a l'air si confiante, qui a la main posée sur son cœur qui était sur le point d'exploser face à tant d'amour venant de son partenaire. Cette jeune fille qui n'était adulée par la population que lorsqu'elle portait un masque et un costume rouges à points noirs. Cette jeune fille que tout le monde admirait aujourd'hui … sans savoir qui elle était vraiment. Elle sourit.

Marinette avait passé tout son ennui pendant les cours surs les réseaux sociaux et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lisait. Beaucoup parlait de l'affiche, beaucoup parlait d'elle.

**_« Eurk mais c'est qui cette fille qui débarque de nulle part et qui pose avec MON Adrien ? »_**

**_« Franchement ils auraient pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est si terne sur la photo. J'aurais été mieux à sa place »_**

**_« Adrien Agreste en couple ? Nooooon ! C'est moi l'amour de sa vie même si il ne me connaît pas encore »_**

_**« Cette affiche me donne envie de vomir … ça fait tellement cliché ! Ça se voit qu'ils posent ! »**_

**_« Si cette fille est sa petite-amie alors on peut tous l'être vu ses standards ! »_**

Marinette commençait à sangloter quand Alya lui retira brusquement son téléphone de ses mains voyant ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

Marinette n'écoute pas ces vipères jalouses !, lui chuchota sa meilleure amie.

Au déjeuner, tout le monde se retrouva à la cantine et lorsque la super-héroïne entra dans la pièce ils se mirent tous à chuchoter. Adrien n'était pas là pour la protéger cette fois… Elle alla s'asseoir la tête baissée suivie de près par Alya, Nino et les autres. Elle se concentra sur son assiette pour éviter d'entendre les moqueries des autres.

_« Dire que Marinette a posé avec Adrien … je pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça… »_

_« Attend tu penses qu'elle sort avec lui parce que son père est styliste ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle rêve de devenir styliste ! »_

_« Tu crois qu'elle a gardé le collier ? Il a l'air cher … »_

_« Ils sont mignons mais ça fait trop la photo qui est là pour faire le buzz moi j'te dis ! »_

Marinette serra sa fourchette de toutes ses forces. Elle avait envie de hurler mais ne voulait pas aggraver d'avantage sa situation. Et pourtant sa journée ne faisait que commencer …

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au vestiaire elle croisa Lila qui avait ruminé toute la matinée. Marinette essaya de ne pas faire attention à elle. _Pas elle, pas elle !, _supplia-t-elle le Dieu miséricordieux des Malchanceux.

-Alors Marinette, tu montres enfin ton vrai visage ? Me piquer mon shooting c'est bas même pour toi.

-Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Lila. Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde croit …

-Ah oui ? Et pourtant les faits sont là … ta relation secrète avec Adrien est exposée aux yeux du monde. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il te trouve …

Marinette souffla un bon coup et referma son casier. Lorsqu'elle passa près de Lila sans répondre, cette dernière en profita pour l'achever.

-Tu croyais que c'était moi qui allais détruire ta vie eh bien tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour ça. Une profiteuse voilà ce que tout le monde dit de toi. Et Monsieur Agreste … je pense qu'il a juste fait ça pour briser cette petite romance stupide entre toi et son fils. Maintenant il a une bonne raison pour le faire.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit fière d'elle. Marinette s'accroupit contre les casiers et se mit à pleurer.

L'après-midi s'était passé plus rapidement que la matinée. Marinette s'était renfermée sur elle-même et ne parlait à personne. Lorsqu'Adrien l'avait salué en arrivant, il avait pu constater les yeux rouges de sa petite amie. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule pendant la pause déjeuner. Qui sait ce qu'ils lui avaient dit ? Il décida de lui en parler à la fin des cours.

-Marinette, tu viens chez moi comme prévu ?, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle faisait son sac.

-Je … je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire …

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle prit son sac et passa près de lui sans le regarder. Il lui attrapa La main et la traina au fond de la classe. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, il relâcha son emprise.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? , lui demanda-t-il en la fixant.

-Rien laisse-moi partir !

-Non … Marinette on a fait un pacte ! On doit tout se dire tu t'en souviens ?

Marinette se mordit la lèvre et joua avec son bracelet « Lucky Charm » qu'Adrien lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

-Tu as vu tous ces messages sur les réseaux sociaux ? Ils me détestent les gens !, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une table.

-Et alors ? Ils ne nous connaissent pas … ils nous jugent sur une photo promotionnelle.

-Oui je sais … mais on me traîte de profiteuse en plus de ça.

-Profiteuse ?

-Parce que je pose avec le célèbre Adrien Agreste, fils de Gabriel Agreste le plus grand styliste au monde. Et qu'en plus, je veux devenir styliste … donc tu vois le truc !

-C'est ridicule ! Comment peuvent-ils dire ça ? Tu n'es pas comme ça !

Marinette ne dit rien et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Adrien ne savait pas quoi dire. Il maudissait cette séance photo et tous ces commentaires … tous sauf …

-Marinette, as-tu bien regardé TOUS les commentaires ?

-Franchement j'ai eu envie de pleurer au bout de dix commentaires donc ça m'a suffi …

Il fit une recherche sur son téléphone et le tendit ensuite à la jeune fille. Elle voulut protester mais il insista en lui disant que c'était important. Marinette regarda la page d'accueil d'un blog de fan.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ma page officielle. Regarde les commentaires que j'ai mis en vedette !

-Adrien , je …

-Regarde avant de parler !

Elle s'exécuta. Il y'avait des commentaires plus ou moins longs.

_**« Cher Adrien, tout d'abord joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Ta petite-amie, car je suis sûre que c'est ta petite-amie, est magnifique ! J'aime beaucoup le collier et j'ai hâte de l'offrir à ma chérie. Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin à tous les deux »**_

_**« Cher Adrien, n'écoute pas toutes ces personnes qui vous critiquent avec cette photo. Vous êtes trop beaux ! Couple goals xx J'espère que tu nous la présenteras bientôt »**_

_**« Elle est trop belle, ta chérie ! Félicitations ! »**_

_**« Elle a des yeux incroyables ! C'est fou ! »**_

_**« Bonne idée cette promo ! Il ne faut pas avoir honte de montrer son amour ! »**_

_**« Comment elle s'appelle ? On veut tout savoir sur celle qui a volé le cœur du célibataire du Paris »**_

_**« On t'adore, fille sans nom ! »**_

Marinette eut les larmes face à tous ces messages. Et il y'en avait des centaines comme ça.

-Ca ce sont mes VRAIS fans, ceux qui me connaissent un minimum et qui ne me jugent pas par ma renommée. Regarde le message que m'a envoyé Wayhem à midi.

Il ouvrit sa boîte de messagerie pour lui montrer le dit message.

« Salut Adrien ! J'ai vu ta nouvelle pub ce matin … avec Marinette ! Holala t'en as de la chance. Elle est déjà jolie en temps normal mais là elle est … bon je ne dirais rien qui pourrait détruire notre amitié hihi ! Franchement, il était temps que vous officialisiez tous les deux. Vous êtes trop mignons ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part ! Ciao !

Wayhem

PS : Elle a dit quoi la « brune lourdingue » avec qui tu poses d'habitude ? Elle a du être verte ^^»

Marinette enfouit son visage dans ses mains et put enfin relâcher la pression de toute la journée. Adrien la prit dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte. La tête enfouie dans son T-shirt elle déballa tout ce qui s'étaient passés la journée : les murmures des autres élèves, les messages horribles, les sous-entendus de Lila …

-Lila ?, demanda Adrien. Franchement, ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle est aussi jalouse que les autres. Tout comme Chloé qui est venu me voir ce matin en me disant « Dupain-Cheng Adrien ? C'est ridicule totalement ridicule ! »

Il avait dit cette phrase en prenant le ton condescendant de la fille Bourgeois, ce qui leur provoqua un fou rire. Après s'être calmé, le mannequin caressa la joue de sa partenaire qui s'appuya contre la paume de sa main.

-Ne fais pas attention aux autres. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

-Mais et ton père ?

Le téléphone d'Adrien sonna. Son garde du corps s'impatientait en bas.

-Et si on allait découvrir ce qu'il en pense ?

Gabriel attendait l'arrivée de son fils et sa petite amie depuis son bureau. Il travaillait sur les résultats de cette campagne de pub précipitée et il était assez fier des retours. Cependant, il lui restait un problème à régler et ce problème venait de passer la porte d'entrée.

-Monsieur, ils sont là ! Ils se sont installés dans la salle à manger !, le prévint sa secrétaire.

-Bien !

Il sortit rejoindre les deux adolescents et se prépara à une discussion sérieuse.

-Bonsoir Mlle Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette se tourna vers la voix du père d'Adrien. Elle le salua également et Gabriel les invita à s'asseoir. Marinette jouait avec ses mains sous la table ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement de façon à calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Les deux adolescents demandèrent un jus de fruits qui leur furent servis quelques minutes plus tard par Nathalie. Un silence s'installa pendant que chacun sirotait sa boisson. Adrien décida qu'il était temps de lancer la discussion.

-Père, au sujet de l'affiche, il faut la retirer. Cela fait beaucoup de tort autour de nous.

-Vraiment ? De mon côté c'est un succès. Les ventes ont explosées en 24heures. Comme je l'avais prévu, cela a eu son effet.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé notre accord ?, demanda Marinette.

Gabriel ne répondit pas alors elle enchaîna.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Agreste, je ne vous appartiens pas. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du m'incruster dans la séance photo d'Adrien mais vous n'auriez pas du publier ces photos sans nous avoir demandé avant.

Gabriel la fixa intensément et Marinette essaya de garder son calme au maximum. Il prit une gorgée de son café.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange le plus, Marinette ? , demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse. Que ces photos de vous et mon fils aient été vues par tout Paris ou que cela vous ait forcé à reconnaître votre relation avec lui ?

-Père…

-Ce qui se passe entre Adrien et moi, c'est à nous de décider ce qu'on en fait. C'est comme-ci … c'est comme-ci vous nous forciez à tout avouer avec cette photo … c'est horrible.

Marinette avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Gabriel mais elle devait savoir. Lila avait mis le doute dans son esprit et elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Allait-il les faire rompre à cause du ton qu'elle avait emprunté et des sous-entendus qu'elle suggérait ?

-Vous avez raison, répondit Gabriel.

Marinette fut surprise par sa révélation qu'elle faillit faire tomber son verre.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Adrien en se levant fou de rage. Pourquoi comme ça ?

-Parce que j'ai été ému par cette photo.

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ? Gabriel je-ne-souris-jamais Agreste ému par LEUR photo ? Non non, ils devaient rêver c'était obligé.

-Lorsque Giuseppe m'a envoyé les photos, ce qui m'a frappé c'était le sourire sur le visage d'Adrien. Ce sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce sourire unique qui n'apparaissait sur aucune de ses autres photos promotionnelles. Alors je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas le gâcher. C'est ce que je veux faire ressortir dans cette campagne. Cette symbiose entre un homme et une femme … c'était … parfait ! Alors oui j'ai publié cette photo sans votre accord, oui j'ai peut-être précipité les choses pour vous mais j'étais certain que si moi j'avais pu ressentir quelque chose alors tout le monde allait adorer. Rien ne devrait vous empêcher d'être vous-mêmes, même en public. Lâcher sa garde c'est important dans une relation.

-Père, hésitait Adrien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire … c'est juste qu'on était pas prêts à dire au monde qu'on était ensemble…

-Crois-moi fils ! A trop attendre, on finit par perdre au final …

Adrien comprit le sous-entendu. Gabriel pensait certainement à sa femme, à comment il l'avait perdu. Il avait négligé son fils et pourtant il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre et il comptait sur Marinette Dupain-Cheng pour compenser là où il avait échoué.

Marinette se leva et s'approcha de Gabriel qui eut un mouvement de recul. Elle lui prit la main et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Gabriel ne bougea pas et la jeune fille comprit qu'il était à son maximum de gentillesse.

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur Agreste. On a assez attendu Adrien, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui j'ai réfléchi depuis ce matin et je me dis qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de se cacher. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous et nos proches. Sans ça, on se serait jamais décidé et puis c'est trop tard maintenant. Ils savent. Mais c'est peut-être pour le mieux. Après tout, on est la meilleure des équipes. Autant le montrer !

Adrien acquiesça. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis le début de leur relation et même s'ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque vis-à-vis de leur vie de super-héros il avait hâte de pouvoir se promener main dans la main avec celle qui l'aimait sans avoir peur d'être surpris.

Adrien raccompagna Marinette jusqu'à la porte après qu'elle ait remercié Gabriel pour son hospitalité. Le soir, les deux super-héros de Paris se retrouvèrent devant l'un des plus gros panneaux publicitaires de la ville pour profiter de cette photo qui avait fait le buzz mais également de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour la suite. Ils se mirent d'accord sur plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, Adrien et Mainette devraient faire une annonce officielle de façon à faire taire les ragots. Ensuite, ils devraient faire plus attention lorsqu'ils étaient transformés. Cela voulait dire : plus aucun baiser volé derrière un mur pendant un combat, plus de regard passionné, plus de taquinerie qui attirerait trop l'attention sur eux … Ladybug et Chat Noit devaient rester neutre de façon à permettre à Adrien et Marinette de vivre leur amour pleinement.

Le lendemain, Gabriel regardait les dernières nouvelles suite au combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. A l'écran, Chat Noir plaisantait avec la journaliste et Ladybug le tirait par les oreilles.

-Monsieur, l'appela Nathalie. Mlle Rossi a appelé pour faire son rapport. Apparemment Marinette et Adrien sont allés se cacher pendant l'attaque mais aucune nouvelle depuis.

-Je vois …

Sur l'écran on pouvait entendre Nadja Chamack demander : « Ladybug et Chat Noir, comment faites-vous pour toujours réussir à gagner ? Quel est votre secret ? ».

Gabriel fixait l'écran et Nathalie s'approcha de lui curieuse de savoir ce que planifiait son patron. Elle comprit ce qu'il tramait lorsqu'elle reconnut la pose que prit Chat Noir pour s'incliner devant Ladybug et lui baiser la main en disant « Parce qu'on est la meilleure des équipes ! ».

Gabriel lui sourit. Cette séance photo imprévue avait été ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire …

**Fin**

**Hihi vous pensiez sérieusement que Gabi n'avait rien en tête, c'est mal le connaître ^^**

**Je vous laisse imaginer la suite! N'hésitez pas à faire partager en commentaires ;) **


End file.
